His Lips Devoured Hers
by Ms-Emi-Uzumaki
Summary: AU. Sakura is a stripper. Kakashi is at her club wanting some entertainment. What els can i say? SakuKaka. My first lemon.


Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Enjoy!

**His Lips Devoured Hers**

"Hay beautiful!" a man shouted to the stripper who's practically naked body was entwined around her dancing poll. "Why don't you come shake that sexy bootie of yours over here?"

The woman was wearing a red laced bra with matching panties. Her legs were covered in silky black stockings that were attached to a black garter around her waist. Her feet were covered with a pair of high healed black stilettos, which made her look taller that she actually was. Her pink hair lashed like a whip as she turned and twisted viciously at the pole. Her violent act brought men to there knees, as they begged her for mercy, and pleaded her to sleep with them.

Sakura didn't just dance on stage, she also danced in bed, and the men begged her for it. She was the best striptease dancer in all the back streets of Konaha.

"Hey! I'm talking to you" the man said one more.

By now, he had Sakura's full attention. She didn't say anything; instead she crawled down from her stage and seductively walked over to him. She pulled down her bra an inch while leaning over, giving the man a glimpse of her breasts. There was nothing she enjoyed more than to tease the men with her sexual powers.

She continued walking, and using the man's member as a step, lifted herself onto the stage beside him, the man now cradling his stomach at the pain she had just inflicted upon him.

She could see the other men she was just dancing for, cradle there stomachs too. She swiveled her hips near his nose as the man forgot about his throbbing organ below, and lusted for her. Her body was a diamond, gleaming among rocks.

"Yeah!" the man cheered "now that's what I'm talking about!" He ordered several bottles of sake and drunk till he was completely intoxicated and blacked out.

Sakura jumped from the poll she was dancing at, onto the floor. She walked over to the drunken man; searching through his pockets until she found what she was looking for; his wallet. She took what she asked for and a bit extra. She strolled over to the bar and sat down.

"Can I have a glass of vodka please?" she asked the bar tender as he handed her her order, using the money she took from the intoxicated man to pay for it. She drank it with a grin on her face; little did she know that a masked silver headed man was watching her from the other end of the bar. He moved himself closer to her to get a better look at her beauty. Never before had he seen such a woman. She continued to drink her alcoholic beverage until her glass was empty. By now she had notice the man staring at her. He got up from his seat and walked over to her.

"I'll pay you four times as much as you usually get, if you'll dance for me in private" he proclaimed.

Sakura got just enough money a week to pay for a room above the bar and her food and water. Getting paid four times as much as she usually got was an opportunity she couldn't miss. A smile crept on her face.

"What's you're name?" she asked the silver headed man

"Kakashi" he replied.

"Come with me" Sakura said as she led him upstairs to a private room.

She stormed open the door. There was already a dancer on the stage that was captivating a rather old man.

"Get out" she commanded.

The stripper obeyed and clambered down from the stage. Once she had left with the old man, Sakura closed the door and climbed onto the stage. She started to swing her hips around in circles, her hands gripping the poll as if her life depended on it. She continued dancing, teasing Kakashi as she did with her last client.

Grabbing her self and tormenting him. She lost her footing and slipped of the stage, landing directly in his arms; her beauty consuming his soul.

He kissed her lightly on the lips. His smooth lips covered by a silky black mask were heaven on her skin.

The two stood up from the place they were sitting, bursting in each others arms. Sakura kissed Kakashi's smooth, creamy lips, while at the same time leading him out of the room and down the hall to her own personal compartment. She laid him down on her bed and began to tow his vests zip; taking her time to remove it. It landed on the floor with a slight thump.

While Kakashi on the other hand, was concentrating on slipping off her silky stockings.

The pants had to come off next, she thought, while undoing his belt and violently ripping them off, his boxers included. Off came his shirt and with it, his mask. She leaned back in a daze, as she admired his masculine face.

Her red laced bra popped open as she rubbed her self against his shaped muscles. She tossed it aside. There was only one thing left on her body, and that was her panties; but she left that for him to strip off. He tossed them aside as Sakura kissed and sucked his neck giving him blood spots that made him hers tonight.

The two bodies rolled over as Kakashi started to nip at Sakura's breasts. She let out a slight moan as he circled them; making them erect.

He moved himself down her slim body, caressing it as her went. Until her reached her slit which he started to engulf with his tongue, lapping up every moment of pleasure she gave him.

The pink haired beauty let out another moan as he explored her lower regions.

He moved himself up her tender body so there faces meet.

His lips devoured hers as he forced himself into her and they both moaned with contentment.

Sakura's long nails scraped at Kakashi's muscles, as he pumped faster and faster until he reached his peak and could not go on any longer. Sakura rolled them over and took her turn, until she reached her peak as well. The two bodies released each others grip and fell apart like a dropped piece of glass.

Their lungs panted frantically, as they rolled back into each others arms. He rested his nose in her valley of baby soft cushions.

The two fell asleep as Sakura pulled a blanket over them.

xXxXx

When the two awoke the next morning, Kakashi's head was still buried in Sakura's skin. They had not moved an inch all night as they were too exhausted. He kissed her breasts as he mumbled a good morning.

"Morning" She sleepily replied "Did you enjoy your evening?"

Kakashi said nothing; instead he kissed and sucked at her nipples, which froze at his touch.

Sakura started to giggle.

"What?" Kakashi questioned

"That tickles" she replied.

The two gazed into each others eyes. She stroked his scar that crossed over his eye, making him quiver. He placed his hand on Sakura's slit, making her bite her bottom lip. They kissed once more, Kakashi tongue exploring the inside of her mouth.

The two stayed entangled in each others arms as they lay on the bed. The early morning sun rose up, shimmering through the curtains and gave there bodies a milky glow. They had both been sweating and smelt an unpleasant smell of sex.

She got up and headed for the bathroom. She filled up her bath that was made for two people and poured in a fragrance that smelt of roses and lavender, and gave the bath a warm cooling sensation. She grabbed a couple of towels and hung them on the rack beside the bath. By now, Kakashi had gotten up out of bed and was now standing in the door way, watching her. She was even more beautiful now than she was last night on the dance floor, and not just the one with the pole.

She poured in another liquid that made the water all bubbly, and hopped in feet first.

"Join me" she smiled.

She sat at the edge of the bath to make room for him. He sat down beside her; the warm water, swallowing up his rock hard muscles. She lay her head on his chest; her long pink hair floating on the surface of the water.

The two stayed in the bath for about half an hour then got up and dried off.

Kakashi got dressed and gave Sakura one final kiss on the lips before covering his face with his silky black mask, and walked out the bedroom door.

She was putting on her bra when she realized he hadn't paid her.

By the time she was at the door he had already disappeared.

Displeased, she put back on her sleek black stockings, when she felt something hard in the foot.

She looked down and noticed the cash was buried in the toes.

xXxXx


End file.
